Destiny Written in Blood
by Cho Sapphire
Summary: Selena Simmons grows up in life as a maid. No parents. No family. No escape. Only a blank journal, pen, and one person to call a friend. Grell Sutcliff. This is the story of two children with big dreams...of being grim reapers at least. Will they achieve their dreams? Or die trying?
1. Prologue: His Maid, Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**** I do**** NOT ****own Black Butler! All I own is my brain filled with imagination!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Diary**_

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Hello…My name is Selena Simmons. I'm ten years old. I work as a house maid. I want to do something better than this job…but I have no other choice. You see, I live in London for one. My family and I were sent here from our homeland in Africa to work for labor. Second, both of my parents are dead. My mother died of my birth back in our homeland. My father passed away after eight years of working in three separate homes. I'm all that is left of our family.**_

_**Today, I work and live in a small home with the Sutcliff family. Maisie and Rosie are the older sisters of the Sutcliff's. They look a lot like their mum. They very polite and kind people…well towards strangers. Usually they just say only a few words to no words to me. I actually hate that, but it's better than being called bad names. Other than that, they're very pretty. Especially when they wear their beautiful dresses. **_

_**Next is the youngest brother, Grell Sutcliff. I don't know much about him since he doesn't talk a lot. All I know is that he's the same age as me. He has short red hair and light brown eyes. He barely comes out of his room though. Unless he has to go to the bathroom or needs food, he won't come out of his room. **_

_**But I don't blame him. He has one good reason.**_

_**Ms. Sutcliff.**_

_**She's as crazy as a bloody nutcase. Every day she would come home from meeting her lady friends…and come up with strange reasons to harm me and Grell. Beats us. Insults us. Spit at us. I know full well they're just bloody lies. But not the physical pains, but the mental scars run deep. **_

_**I shall end my diary here for tonight. I need to rest for chores at dawn. **_


	2. His Maid, Dress Up

**Disclaimer:**** I do**** NOT ****own Black Butler! All I own is my brain filled with imagination!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Diary**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Today, Ms. Sutcliff and the girls left the home to shop at the small shops in London. Ms. Sutcliff assigned me a huge list of chores to do before she gets home. Wash the clothes, sweep the house, clean the rooms, and the bloody list goes on.

_Bloody woman is as lazy as a sick dog!_

I chose to clean the rooms upstairs since the rooms are not too big. The home is a regular sized household, with only about three bedrooms, two guestrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and the lounge. I live in the attic with only a bed, dresser, a small wardrobe, and oil lamp. My only attire are the stupid frilly maid outfit that I'm forced to wear at all times.

I chose to clean the rooms upstairs since the rooms are not too big. I start cleaning Ms. Sutcliff's room since hers is always the messiest of the entire home. But as I busy myself with her room, I hear footsteps walking into Rosie's room next door.

"Now what could that be?" I asked myself.

I grab the broom and slowly walk to the sister's bedroom in case of any dirty vermin. I lean onto the door hearing more footsteps amongst the room. I peak through the door and slowly realized who the person was.

"Grell?" I said confused.

Grell quickly turns toward me frightfully. I didn't blame him; he rarely sees me at all.

"Please don't tell mum," the red headed boy begged in fright, "she'll be really mad if…"

"Don't worry," I intervened, "I won't tell anyone. So, is there anything you need?"

He still stared at me with nervous eyes.

"I promise, I won't hurt ya. As a servant, it's my job to assist the family."

The red-headed boy took his time to answer. "I'm looking for something…" he said shyly.

"In here? Did Ms. Rosie take something from you?"

"No… I'm looking for… a dress."

"A dress? Aren't you a bit too old to be playing Dress-Up?"

He blushed furiously at my remark. "Hey! I'm only twelve, okay? Plus, I'm not playing Dress-Up!"

I laughed nervously. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Anyways, why do you need a dress anyway?"

Grell looks down as if he just did something horrible. "Last night, my mum ranted at me of how useless of a son I am. She said I should have been a girl. That way, I would be a decent child to the family. So…" Slowly, tears threaten to break through his eyes. "…I wanted to try to gain my mum's love by trying to become her 'daughter', instead of her 'son'…"

I stood shocked by his account. I knew his mum was crazy, but I didn't think she was this _horrible_ to her own _son_! She would say horrible things to me as well. She would spit on me and my family's name. How much of a 'dirty, disgusting child' and how I would just die alone like my father…

"I can help you," I said with hope in my eyes.

Grell stares at me with a surprised look. "Help me?"

"I can dress you up like Ms. Maisie and Ms. Rosie. I know most of their styles they wear for various occasions."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Really! But…can I ask you one favor?"

"Uh…Sure…"

"Can I wear a dress too?"

"Sure…"

I smile widely as I lead Grell to Ms. Rosie's wardrobe. Inside were various selections of dresses. Numbers of dresses could be worn for many occasions from summer dresses to funeral dresses. But only one dress caught my eyes.

The rose red dresses.

"They're beautiful," I sighed happily.

"I guess it is… The red ones look kinda nice."

I look back at Grell with approval. "I think you'll look quite pretty in the red ones. It'll match your hair perfectly!"

"You sure about this?"

"Sure I am! Besides, the girls are out shopping all day and won't be back till the afternoon.

"I'm not sure… Maybe this is a mistake…"

I turn to Grell with a determined look. "Grell. We can show them we can be as pretty as any woman is. This could be our chance to end Ms. Sutcliff meaningless nagging."

He stares at me with amazement and little hope in his eyes. "My mum would actually…love me…"

I put my hand out in front of him. "So what do ya say?"

He quickly grab my hand and shakes it with a smile. "Let get started!"


	3. His Maid, His Friend

**Disclaimer:**** I do**** NOT ****own Black Butler! All I own is my brain filled with imagination!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Diary**_

* * *

**Warning: cross dressing, bad language, and mentioning of abuse. If you can't handle this, please skip those parts or do not read. Please do not flame!**

* * *

For hours, I helped Grell with his daring makeover and I must say, I've outdone myself. He actually can trick the myself to thinking he's a woman. The rosy red dress I picked out for Grell was too big for him, so I had to cut the half the skirt so he wouldn't trip all over the place. The black maschera helps brighten his brown eyes and his strong cheekbones. I even brushed his bright red hair to avoid it to look a mess as it was before. Altogether, he looks amazing!

As for myself, I put in the same efforts as I did for Grell. I let my dark brown hair down to my shoulders. I put on another one of Rosie's red dresses and cut the skirt in half as well. I even used one of the roses in Ms. Sutcliff's garden as a hair accessory, putting the lovely flower behind my left ear. I put black mascara and red lipstick on too. I'm so proud of my work in my and Grell's goal for Ms. Sutcliff's love and respect.

'So…," Grell said slowly, "what do you think?"

"What do I think," I laughed happily, "you look wonderful! You truly look like a girl now!"

His face brightens up warmly. "Thank you so much, Selena! You look beautiful as well!"

"Why thank you!" I said happily with a curtsy. "The family should be here any minute. Let's wait up here until they walk in…!"

"…and we'll surprise them of our beautiful transformation!"

We giggled excitedly as we await for Ms. Sutcliff's arrival.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

* * *

SLAM!

"Selena!" Ms. Sutcliff called out, "come here and take these shopping bags to our rooms."

Grell and I walk down the steps and quickly rush to the women. When they see us, their mouths practically drop in surprise.

_They're probably shocked with amazement._

"Welcome home, mother!" My sisters!" Grell said with pride, "Do you like what you see?"

"Do you love it, Ms. Sutcliff?" I asked with excitement, "Grell and I worked really hard to make us like you always wanted. So we knew you would love us in these dresses!"

Strangely, Rosie clasps her hands on her mouth and runs upstairs…crying, along with Maisie trying to stop her.

_Why is she crying? Is she happy?_

I turn to Grell and whisper to him, "Do you have any idea why she's crying?"

"I'm not sure," Grell whispered back, "I've never seen her like this before."

I turn back to Ms. Sutcliff and wait for her response. But…something was wrong with the way her face contorted. She looked…furious?

"Ms. Sut…"

"You damn, filthy brats!" she yelled, "How dare you degrade those dresses!"

_But… Was this what she wanted…? For us to become ladies?"_

"You!" Ms. Sutcliff seethed, pointing at Grell. "You're no female! Men are not supposed to be wearing WOMEN'S clothing! You bloody son of a bitch!" Then she turns to me. "And you! How dare you disrespect my daughters and my household! You think you can do as you please? You spoiled little brat!"

Tears starts spilling down my cheeks uncontrollably. "But Ma-Madam!" I stuttered frightened stiff, "as I recall, y-you didn't like the way we w-were b-before…! Is this w-what you w-wanted…?"

"You dare question me!" She yelled as she slaps me across the face. "Both of you go upstairs to your rooms and take those off! I'll deal with you two after dinner!"

"But mum!" Grell started before he was slapped across the face by his 'mother'.

"NO dinner for both you tonight! Now go!"

* * *

**I never felt so much pain and humiliation in my entire life. Ms. Sutcliff practically beat me until I ran out of tears to shed. My entire body is covered in scratches and bruises from her my punishment. Even my ears feel numb from her ranting and yelling.**

**Even with the painful beating I endured, I still don't understand… Why? Why is she so…evil! Not only to me, but towards Grell, her only son, as well! We were only trying to be beautiful ladies for her! Why must she be a bloody witch!**

* * *

I stop writing in my diary as I hear my door creaking open. I hesitate and freeze on my bed in fear that Ms. Sutcliff is returning for another pounding. Slowly, I see Grell peeking through the door with dry tears on his face.

"May I come in," Grell asked shakily.

"Go ahead," I responded nonchalantly, "close the door on your way in, if you will?"

He nods as he comes in and closes the door behind him. He walks towards me and sits next to me on my bed. Time ticks away silently as none of us said a single word. I take a glance at Grell and sadly inspect him. In the same matter as I am, he too is covered in scrapes and bruises, including a black eye on his left eye.

"I hate her…" I whispered angrily.

"Selena…" Grell started before I interrupted.

"I hate her, Grell! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!" I growled as my voice started to rise.

"Selena…Please calm yourself…Mum gonna hear you."

"I mean it, Grell!" I jump off the bed and stare straight at him with my blood pumping in frustration. "She's a witch, Grell! An evil witch, she is!"

"You don't mean that-"

"Yes I do! You're lying to yourself Grell! You hate her as much as I do! Don't you dare deny it!"

Grell sat silently as he drops his head down, sniffling. "I do… But how will that help me, huh? Who am I supposed to go to? I can't just up and leave this bloody home, I won't survive one day out in the streets of London! I don't have anyone, Selena! Tell me! Who am I supposed to turn to?!"

I gawk at his tearful rant. Grell is hurting more than I ever expected. I've lost my family and I thought no one could ever compare. But Grell… He practically grew up without a family. I at least had my father for eight years until he died. Grell probably grew up without one. His sisters are no better. He's right, he as no one.

"What about me?" I asked softly.

"What about you?" he responded confusingly.

"Well… I know we recently met…But maybe we could be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah… You know, I watch your back, you watch my back. We both don't really have any friends or family to look after us. So why not you and I be friends…?"

"You want to be my friend?"

I nodded. "Please?"

I can tell by his face he's surprised by my appeal.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked… I'm just a maid… Besides, what if Ms. Sutcliff finds out and punish us-_

Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms wrapped around me and a head on my left shoulder. I look to my left and slowly process what's happening. Grell is…hugging me!

"Friends?" he asked softly.

Slowly, tears begins to pour down my face as I wrap my arms around him tightly. "F-Friends!"


End file.
